


Must Obey

by NateTheWolf



Series: Thirteen/Yaz + Family [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutesy, F/F, Mind Control, minor torture, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: When Yaz enters the apartment she sees the Doctor's boots by the door. Excited to see her, she looks around for any indication of her, but only sees sister and mum with the Doctor on the sofa. Somethings... Off. Something's wrong.





	Must Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Summary's kinda rubbish. Basically something goes wrong with the Doctor, and they all need to help her. 
> 
> Ugh I feel bad for putting her through this, but we get Thasmin at the end! So yay!

The Doctor walked up to the door of the Khan’s apartment. She had gotten bored in the TARDIS by herself, and however much she knew her new friends needed a break from time to time, she wanted to see Yaz. It was a matter of... Well, boredom. But she wanted to see her friend. She was just about to knock, but remembered what Yaz’s Mum had told her to do when she came over. Instead, she cautiously put her hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door slowly. 

“Boots off Doctor,” Najia called as she walked over to the sofa from the kitchen with a cup of tea. “Yaz is out, she’ll be back in half an hour or so.”

“Oh, okay,” the Doctor said as she fell into the wall, struggling to take her boots off without untying the laces, it was too time consuming. Once her not-as-muddy-as-before boots were off and at the door, she slowly walked over to the sofa and sat next to Najia. “What’re you watching?”

“Not watching it,” Najia said as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Strangely, the channel turned to static. Annoyed yet confused, she changed to another channel, the screen distorted. “Sonya!”

A moment later Yaz’s sister walked out of her room and towards them. “What? Oh, hey Doctor.”

“Hey,” she waved slightly.

“You haven’t messed with the TV, have you?”

“No, why w-” she got interrupted by rather loud buzzing noise coming from the window. They all looked at it to see a small, glowing pod like creature float into the room. The blue light that acted as an eye of sorts made the Doctor recognize what it was, and jump over the sofa to Sonya, shielding her from the intruder.

“Stay back!” she grabbed her sonic from her pocket and aimed it at the creature, but it fried. “Wh- It short circuited it! How da-”

She got cut off by a zap to the head, knocking her out instantly. Luckily, Sonya caught her, so she wouldn’t hit her head. The creature moved away from the two, and what seemed like scanned them before flying back out of the window. 

“What the hell?” Sonya asked as she struggled to keep the blonde upright. “Little help here.”

Naja ran over and picked up her legs for them to put her on the sofa. Once she was safe on the sofa, Najia checked the TV again, it was back to normal. “Must’ve been that thing interfering. It was odd though, the way it came in, attacked the Doctor, and left. I’ll check over her.”

“That... Whatever that was,” Sonya said slowly as she looked down at the blonde. “Would have hit me if she didn’t jump in front?”

“Probably,” she shrugged. Najia checked the Doctor’s pulse and sighed in relief when she felt a heartbeat, but felt double. Concerned, she checked it on her neck, feeling the same. 

“I’m uh, gonna do some tea,” Sonya said as she headed towards the kitchen. “Imagine how Yaz is gonna react to seeing her friend in this state?”

At the mention of Yaz the Doctor started to stir. “Well, seems like she’s gonna wake up soon, let’s hope before Ya-”

The Doctor shot up with a gasp, and breathed heavily as she stared forward. Calming her breathing, she blinked slowly a few times, adjusting her blurred eyes to the room.

“Doctor?” Najia said slowly, getting her attention despite the blonde still looking in a daze. “Are you okay?”

She looked around slowly, afraid of giving herself another headache if she moved too fast. When she saw Sonya making a cup of tea, she straightened up again, and stared at her. She still seemed in a daze, as if you could tell that her eyes weren’t focusing on anything, but something in the kitchen had drawn her attention, rather than the woman in front of her.

“Doctor?”

The blonde whipped her head around, winced as she put her hand to her head, and sighed once the dizziness subsided. Still not a word escaped her. It was unusual for her to be this quiet. Usually you couldn’t make her shut up, only Yaz could, well, sometimes.

“Doctor,” Najia cautiously moved closer to her. The Doctor moved back on the sofa, on alert, almost like a startled puppy. She stared at her, studied her, looking for any sort of threat. “It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sonya scoffed as she walked over, catching the attention of the Time Lord, who whipped her head around to her.

“Oh please, the very thought of you hurting anyone is funny,” she smirked as she sat down on the arm of the sofa. “She would never hurt you in a million years.”

The Doctor stared up at her, occasionally blinking. Again, her silence made Najia uncomfortable, and even more when she looked at her. 

“Oh yeah,” Sonya held a cup out to the blonde. “Tea?”

She looked at the cup, head titled like a confused puppy. The Doctor went to grab it but Sonya pulled it away, and moved her finger down as she pointed at her. Confused, the alien looked over herself and noticed that she was still laying down. She slowly swung her legs down and sat with her hands in her lap. Sonya passed her the tea with a small smile on her face, which made the Doctor smile. 

“Doctor?” Najia asked once more, but this time softer. She snapped her head towards her, and tilted her head ever so slightly. “Can you talk?”

“Yeah, this is the longest I’ve heard you... Well, not speak,” Sonya smirked. 

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She licked her dry lips, and made a frustrated noise when she couldn’t. 

“I’m guessing you can’t?” Sonya asked. “I’m not sure if it’s a nice change or not.”

“It’s concerning,” Najia frowned. “Do you remember the... Alien thing that knocked you out?”

The Doctor shook her head, but before she could attempt to speak again Yaz walked in. “Hello, I’ve g- Doctor?”

“Oh hey Yaz,” Najia stood up and fast walked towards her and pulled her to the side. “Listen something happened and, well, your friend is acting weird-er than usual.”

“What happened?” she looked between her mother and the blonde, who continued to stare at the tv in front of her. 

“Well, you may not believe this but an alien of some sort knocked her out, and now she isn’t talking.”

 It stunned Yaz momentarily, “Well, alien is believable, but her not speaking?”

“See for yourself,” Najia took the shopping bag and walked to the kitchen. 

Yaz walked over to Sonya and the Doctor, sat next to her, and smiled. “Doctor?”

She looked up at her, and then back at Sonya, and back at her tea. Confused, Sonya sipped her tea and urged the Doctor to do the same with a nudge of the shoulder, as if she was showing her how to drink. The blonde looked down at the tea and copied her. 

“So, what happened?” 

“A weird thing came into the apartment and knocked her out,” Sonya responded. “She hasn’t spoken since and always seems in a daze.”

The Doctor looked up at her as she spoke, occasionally sipping her tea like she was instructed. This made Yaz think, and test something out. “Sonya, tell her to say ‘hi Yaz’.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

Sonya sighed and looked down at her. “Doctor, say ‘hi’ to Yaz.”

She stopped drinking and turned to her friend. “Hi Yaz.”

Everyone froze. Her voice was off. Not monotone as Yaz thought it might be, but there was something about it. The way she said it was relatively normal, but the way it sounded was off, she just couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“What?” Sonya asked in disbelief. “Doctor, speak whenever we ask you a question, okay?”

The Doctor nodded. Yaz looked between them, “Doctor, do you remember being knocked out?”

She hesitated, glancing up at Sonya, who nodded. “N-No...”

“Why did you look at me for the say so?” Sonya asked as she put her empty cup on the floor. 

“I need your permission.”

“For what?”

“For everything.”

Sonya smirked slightly, “Really?”

“Sonya, no,” Yaz growled and gently placed her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Doctor, why do you need her permission to talk?”

“I...” She thought for a moment, looking between the two girls. “Just do.”

“This isn’t like you,” her friend frowned. She ran over to her mother, “Do you remember what the alien looked like?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” she turned to her sister. “Sorry Doctor, gotta do this. Sonya, look after her and don’t abuse this weird power you have.”

“Fine, I won’t,” Sonya groaned. “Not for you though, for her.”

“Thanks anyway,” Yaz grabbed Najia’s arm and dragged her out of the apartment.

“Hey, where are we going?” Najia asked as she closed the door.

“This may be a bit much but um, well the Doctor’s an alien, and the thing that knocked her out might’ve known and I think I know a way to help her.”

“Alien? She looks human though,” Najia frowned at the information.

“We look Time Lord,” Yaz sighed. “It’s complicated, and you’ll have to brace yourself for what comes next.”

“What?”

They reached the TARDIS, the door opening for Yaz. She smiled up at the time machine, “She must know. C’mon Mum.”

“Wha-” Najia stopped when she stepped inside of the TARDIS.

Yaz grinned at her from the console. “It’s called the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It’s also bigger on the inside. The Doctor, she travels throughout time and space in this, and they sorta have a telepathic link. I’m hoping she could somehow connect with you so we can figure out what this other alien has done.”

“This is a lot to process,” Najia sighed as she leaned on a golden pillar. “Wait, connect with me?”

“Yeah,” the TARDIS bleeped and a part of the console lit up, indicating where to go. “Just put your hands here and she’ll look through your memory to see the alien so we know what we’re dealing with. Don’t worry, it’s harmless.”

“She?” Najia questioned as she cautiously walked up to the console. 

“It’s what the Doctor says,” Yaz guided her mother’s hands to the console, her hands slowly sliding in to a squishy, putty like substance. “Just think of the alien.”

Najia concentrated on the scene. The Doctor protecting Sonya from the small orb like creature, her being knocked unconscious by it. She was thankful that the Doctor seemed to never want anyone harmed, and hoped she protected Yaz from dangers which she was sure were worse than a small creature knocking another alien down. 

“Ah, here it is,” Yaz looked at the hologram that appeared, statistics next to it, slowly being configured. Najia pulled her hands out and wiped them on her jacket. There was no residue, but it felt weird, almost like she had dunked her hands in soap. “Hmm, let’s hope Sonya isn’t taking advantage of the situation...”

* * *

“So, you have to do what I say? No hesitation?”

“Seems so,” the Doctor sighed. “Sorry, I don’t know much about this. I just know that I need to obey you.”

“Stand up,” Sonya ordered, and she did so. “Twirl around.”

She did that too, her coat flew up slightly, almost hitting Sonya’s leg. As soon as she realized she looked down, her hands clasped together nervously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sonya smirked, and stood up. “How old are you?”

“Two t-” she clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. The blonde almost looked like she was pleading Sonya to retract the question, however, it had peaked her interest, so she just stared expectantly. A moment later she shakily removed her hand, “over two thousand years.”

“Truth would be good.”

“I-I am telling the truth,” the Doctor sighed, and looked up at her friend’s sister nervously. “I’m sorry for hesitating miss.”

“Miss?” her eyes widened slightly. “Whoa, where did that come from?”

“Anytime I hesitate I need to accommodate my apology with something that would please you or show you that you are in charge of me.”

Her voice wavered a little, and still sounded off. Sonya shook her head slightly, “You don’t have to call me ‘miss’, just call me Sonya. But seriously, how are you over two thousand years old? You look in your mid-twenties.”

“I’m a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, we don’t really age, we just regenerate when we die. I do look human, except I have two hearts. Feel free to check.”

“Y’know, we don’t have a stethoscope, so you’re good on that part. You being an alien does make sense, and you haven’t done anything to hurt us, or Yaz. Does Yaz know?”

“Yes, she knows,” the Doctor nodded. “Is there anything else you want from me m- Sonya.”

“Why did you hesitate before?”

“I don’t know,” Sonya saw the Doctor’s hand twitch. Maybe something was controlling her and she was trying to fight back. 

“Sit down.”

The Doctor did so with a sigh, “H-Have I upset you?”

“What?” she sat down next to her, noticing how the blonde’s expression had changed from neutral to a nervously sad one. “No, you haven’t. What makes you think that?”

“F-For hel-hesitating. I need...”

Sonya noticed the mixture of normal and slightly off speech in the response. “You need?”

“Doctor! Sonya!” Yaz yelled from down the hall as she ran into the apartment. “You haven’t ordered her around, have you?”

“Um, a bit, right Doc?”

“She’s asked me who I am and my age. Misst – Sonya has been rather respectful.”

“What now?” Yaz walked over and sat next to the Doctor. 

“Apparently, she needs to address me as if I was in charge of her, but I’ve said for her to just call me Sonya. Although, there was a weird moment. Oh, wait, I think I can do something.”

“No, do-”

“Doctor, say who you like romantically out of the people in this room. Now.”

The Doctor went to speak, but covered her mouth again. Her left arm twitched and reached into her pocket, but it didn’t grab anything. She shivered, “Y-Yasmin Khan.”

“See? She’s still her... Technically, just those moments-”

“Wait, are you two going out? Was I right?” Najia asked. 

“Mum! So not the time!” Yaz blushed slightly and turned to the Doctor and her sister, noticed how her friend was blushing and her sister had a smirk plastered on her face. “Don’t order her again, it breaks her min- Wait, she told you about her?”

“That she’s a Time Lord with two hearts? Yeah. Honestly, finding out she’s an alien doesn’t surprise me.”

“W-What did you f-find o-ou-ah!” the Doctor clutched her head, a blinding pain radiating throughout her skull. “Nope. S-Shouldn't do that. Ugh.”

“Are you okay?” Yaz asked as she put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. 

She stayed silent, a little whimper escaped as the pain subsided. Instead of answering she looked up at Sonya, a pleading expression on her features. Fortunately, she understood. 

“You can talk to anyone in this room, whether they ask you a question or not.”

The Doctor sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she turned to Yaz. “W-What did you find out?”

“Oh, right. Well, the thing that did this to you is a Kyspo, a cyborg type... Thing, that aims to knock out any potential threat. Apparently, you were, and it’s meant to make them a slave to well, cease the threat, I guess. But since Sonya caught you before it went near you, it altered the link and made the Kyspo move, and you obey her. I guess it must’ve decided, whoever you are a slave to, you wouldn’t be seen as a threat to its species.”

“She is my slave just because I caught her?” 

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded. 

“Um,” the Doctor flinched, almost as if what she was about to say would cause her pain. “S-Sorry to ask this, but what do we do to stop it?”

“Why are you sorry?” Sonya asked.

“I-I don’t want to disappoint you...”

“Well, hopefully you can break it on your own, but that means Sonya needs to shut up and not order you around, otherwise it could break you mentally,” Yaz chimed in. “So, Sonya, can you go into another room or something until we figure this out?”

“Seriously?” she frowned. “Ugh, fine.”

As Sonya stood up the Doctor lurched forward and grabbed onto her waist, both of her arms shaking. “D-Don’t go.”

“Did it say anything about clinginess?” Sonya turned around and grabbed the Doctor’s shaking wrists, and gently guided her to the sofa. “I won’t leave you okay?”

“She’ll just have to not talk or be careful of what she says,” Najia interjected as the Doctor sat down next to Yaz, a tight grip on her other daughter’s sleeve. All of this was still odd for her.

“Doctor, I know you can break this,” Yaz said softly. 

“What if she can’t?” Najia asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

“Then we’ll have this tame, weird Doctor for the rest of our lives,” Yaz sighed. 

“Neural ba-” the Doctor started but covered her mouth with wide eyes, almost watering. She started to shake, and mutter ‘no’ over and over. Suddenly, she convulsed and screamed out in agony. It made everyone jump, and Yaz’s heart break. Seeing her best friend in such pain was too much. This weird technology the Kyspo had would certainly make their strongest component weaker if they felt immense pain just by having a thought of their own. Amongst the ragged pleading and piercing screams that echoed around the apartment, Yasmin remembered what the Doctor had almost said, and then it clicked.

“Calm her down unless you want police at the door,” Yaz said quickly through the noise as she jumped up. “I have to get something.”

Sonya stood in front of the spasming blonde and grabbed onto her shoulders, “Doctor, shut up!”

Immediately she stopped screaming and sat still, occasionally sniffling. The two humans sighed in relief, and Najia sat next to the Doctor. “We understand that this must be hard on you, but until Yaz gets back please don’t do anything that could hurt you.”

She nodded as she shakily wiped her tears. A few moments later of awkward silence, Yaz burst through the door out of breath with a small black object in her hand. 

“Okay, hopefully this should work,” she said in between panting breathes as she closed the door and walked over to her friend. “Stay still okay?”

Yaz leant over to put the object on her, but the blonde backed away with a whimper. With a frustrated groan, Yaz pushed her into the sofa to keep her still, and placed the neural balancer on her. As soon as she did the Doctor stopped struggling and sighed. 

“Ugh, thanks,” she groaned. “Okay, not sure how long this’ll las-”

Yasmin hugged her, “It’s great to hear your normal voice Doctor!”

“Yaz, not the time,” Sonya pulled her away. “As much as I’d love for you to do what I say, I can’t stand you being like that and having it break you. So, what do we do to stop this... Thing?”

“Agh,” the Doctor clutched her head. “Minds all fuzzy,” she said slowly, as if she wasn’t sure whether the words were correct or not. “The Kyspo, they usually don’t have a fall back on this, but with the TARDIS’ help I bet we can find an antidote.”

“Okay, let’s get you to the TARDIS then,” Yaz said as she held out her hand. 

The Doctor smiled up at her and grabbed it. As she got pulled up, she looked at Sonya. “Ugh, I still have this nagging feeling to be near you and everything. Mind if you stay up here? It might lessen the effects.”

“I’m fine with that,” Sonya smiled. The three walked towards the door, the Doctor forgetting her boots. “Aren’t you going to put your boots on?”

The Doctor paused, went to grab her boots, but managed to stop herself. “Please don’t,” she muttered as she quickly left. “Honestly, it’s a good thing it’s you guys and not that alien race that caught me.”

“Oh god, yeah,” Yaz sighed. “Do you think they know you’re a Time Lord? Or just a threat to their species?”

“I doubt they know,” she stepped on a stone and winced. 

“It would have been good if you did put your boots on Doctor,” Najia pointed out. 

“If I did it would make this mind control stronger,” she groaned. “Whilst I can think for myself, I need to refuse whatever Sonya says.”

“The more you refuse, the weaker this connection gets and the better chances of you having a full recovery are higher,” Najia concluded.

“Yup!” the blonde smiled slightly, trying to sound as optimistic as possible, but they could hear her fear. It was odd for the Doctor to be like this, it made Yaz and Najia feel uneasy. They got to the TARDIS and she stumbled into the console. “Ugh, that’s not good...”

“Are you okay?” Yaz asked as she rushed to her aid. 

“Um, yeah. Kinda. I dunno, maybe?” she shook her head. “Everything’s still so fuzzy...”

“It’s alright, just take your time,” her friend smiled and gently placed her hand on hers.

“I don’t have time!” the blonde snapped and hit her hand against the console. The TARDIS bleeped, whereas Najia and Yaz stood there in shock. “S-Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yaz said as she walked around the console. “Antidote then?”

“Yes, right,” the Doctor flicked a switch and stared at the console. “Can I get a full body scan?”

The TARDIS bleeped as a gold light went over her twice, she stood still. The results appeared as a hologram instantly. In order for Yaz and Najia to understand it she had an English translation under the Gallifreyan. As soon as she saw the results she froze.

“Doctor,” Yaz cautiously approached her. “Doctor, I don’t like it when you’re quiet.”

“Where am I?”

“Do-”

“Where’s Sonya,” she looked around suddenly, as if a child had lost their mother. 

“She’s upstairs,” Yaz said softly as she slowly approached her. She could see the panic in the Time Lord’s stance and hear it in her voice. Fortunately, she had been taught how to deal with distressed people during her training. “Mum will take you there if you want.”

The Doctor nodded and turned to Najia, “Can we?”

Unsettled by her sudden change in attitude, Najia nodded and held her hand out as she slowly walked towards the door. She followed and grabbed her hand as she walked out. Yaz sighed and looked up at the results of the scan. “Let’s hope we can help her...”

* * *

Sonya sighed as she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. It was strange having one of her sister’s weird friends want to be near her, and having her do whatever she says. Before she could even bite into her apple the door swung open for a short blonde girl to hug her.

“D-Doctor?”

“Yeah...?”

“Can y-” she was going to ask but saw Najia shake her head. “Do you want an apple?”

“Um, sure,” the Doctor shrugged and let go of Sonya. She stood straight with a wide goofy grin on her face.

Najia walked over to her daughter and whispered, “She snapped back suddenly when she was in the TARDIS. Yaz is hopefully getting the antidote now.”

“Good,” Sonya sighed as she threw the apple she had in her hand to the Doctor, who caught it with both hands. “Anyone wanna watch TV in the meantime?”

“Yes,” Najia answered quickly as she sat down. The Doctor looked between her and Sonya as she bit into the apple, not moving. 

“Do-” Sonya went to speak but paused as she thought about what she was going to say, hoping it wouldn’t come out as an order. She sighed and decided to drag the Doctor to the sofa. The blonde thought nothing of it and enjoyed eating her apple. 

“We have coffee yeah?” Yaz asked hurriedly as she ran through the door. 

“Yeah, where it usually is,” Najia turned to face her. “Why?”

“Complicated.”

Yaz ran to the kitchen and got the jar of coffee from the top cupboard. She then ran to the Doctor and stood in front of her. 

“Hey Yaz,” she greeted, her voice still off. 

“Hey,” she smiled quickly. “Don’t happen to have your sonic on you, do ya?”

“Um, I think it’s over there,” she pointed to the floor by the window.

“Didn‘t it, uh, y’know, spark?” Sonya asked as she walked over and picked it up. 

“Maybe?” Yaz looked at the sonic, the golden colour gone. She sighed and headed out the door, “I’ll be in the TARDIS!”

“Hurry back!” Najia called out. 

“What is she doing?” the Doctor asked as she looked between the remaining Khan’s. 

“Trying to get you back to normal,” Sonya said as she sat down on the arm of the sofa.

“Normal?” 

“Well, relatively...”

 “Let’s just watch TV,” Najia said as she picked up the remote. A few minutes of awkward silence later Yaz once again burst through the door with the sonic in her hand. 

“Got it!” she grinned. “Well, hopefully...”

“Thank goodness,” Sonya sighed as she stood up and faced her.

Yaz ran over to the Doctor and stood in front of her. “Okay uh, this might hurt,” she squinted. “Sorry in advance.”

Before anyone could respond Yaz aimed the screwdriver at her friend and pressed the button. A blue light appeared and shadowed over the blonde. Suddenly, she started screaming in agony as she clutched her head. It was hard to watch. It had to be done though. Her voice cracked as tears ran down her face. A minute later Yaz switched the sonic off and knelt down in front of the Doctor. 

“D-Doctor?”

“T-Thanks,” she panted as she leaned forward on her friend shakily, almost limp.  

“It’s done now yeah? Y-You’re safe?” Yaz asked as she steadied her and gently lead her back to the sofa. 

“Hope so,” she sighed. Her eyes felt heavy as she tried to control her breathing, occasionally sniffling. Yaz sat next to her and comfortingly held her friend’s hand, slowly rubbing her thumb along it. The Doctor relaxed into the touch. 

“It’s good for you to be back,” Sonya smiled down at them. “But can you two keep the flirting down this time?”

“Flirting?” the blonde echoed, confused. Her eyes widened as she remembered. “Wait a minute...”

“Yeah you uh,” Yaz trailed off. “It’s fine, it was brain washed you, we can just pretend that n-”

The Doctor kissed her. When she pulled back, she was blushing and looked up bashfully. “Sorry, I-”

Yasmin interrupted her with another kiss and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The blonde froze momentarily before smiling and kissing back. Najia grinned at them, happy for them to finally be together, but decided to head off to the kitchen. 

“Geez you two, get a room,” Sonya commented before getting up herself.

They pulled back slowly, grinning. The Doctor laughed slightly, still leaning on her friend. “Um, I don’t think I can...”

“Hyper sonic wave broke the connection then,” Yaz grinned, thrilled to know that her friend was back to normal. “That’s brilliant.”

“Yeah,” the blonde sighed. “Afraid the pain from breaking the connection left me mentally and physically exhausted...”

“You can sleep on the sofa,” Najia interjected. “Deserve a rest after all that.”

“Oh, okay,” she looked back at her. “Thanks, Najia!”

“Welcome,” she smiled. “After all of this I think we should get food. Maccies okay?”

“Maccies?”

“Mcdonalds,” Sonya clarified. “In all of your whatever thousand years of life you’ve never had it?”

“Wh-” the Doctor paused. “Oh, I told you that didn’t I...”

“Yes, and I’ll need to talk to you about that,” Najia pointed to her, which earned a groan from Yaz. “But first, I’m going to get maccies. What does everyone want?”

“I’ll go with you,” Sonya said as she grabbed her coat.

“I’ll have a big mac,” Yaz said. “It’s basically fries, burgers, chicken nuggets-”

“Nuggets?” the Doctor perked up. “I’ll have those. If that’s alright?”

“Yes, it is,” Najia smiled as she grabbed her keys and walked to the door. “Be back in a bit.”

“See ya,” Yaz waved slightly as her sister and mother walked out. She turned to the Doctor, noticing tears in her eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I uh, I don’t know,” the Doctor sniffed. “Still exhausted, I guess? Everything’s a tad bit fuzzy, and I don’t actually remember why I came here in the first place. All I do remember...”

Smirking at her friend rambling like she usually did, Yaz decided to stop it before she lost her train of thought again and ranted about that time, she did whatever it was. She leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, hands gently placed on her shoulders to steady both of them. The Doctor, caught off guard, kissed back clumsily as she leaned into it as well. A few seconds later she pulled back.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, I’m uh, well, an alien, so...”

“I’m okay with that,” Yaz smiled sweetly at her. “If you want, we can just chill, I know you’re still not with it.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be ‘with it,” she frowned.

“Hey,” Yaz put her hand on her shoulder. “Does anything still hurt?”

The Doctor furrowed her brows, clearly upset. “M-My throat feels blah from the screaming, and a bit of a headache,” she lied as she cleared her throat, wincing at the pain. “’Side’s that I’m good.”

“Doctor.”

“Yaz?”

She sighed and wrapped her arm around the blonde, “Nothing. Let’s just relax while we wait for food.”

Smiling slightly, she snuggled into the warmth of Yaz, feeling immense comfort in the contact. It was amazing being next to her. She felt calm. She felt safe in her arms, something that she didn’t feel too often. It almost made the blonde forget about the constant pain she felt in her head. However, she knew it wouldn’t last long, whereas this position could. Hopefully.

They spent the rest of their time snuggled against one another contently, watching TV in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated!


End file.
